


Nirvana is the Highest Joy

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Not Quite a Drabble, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate lives a joyful life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nirvana is the Highest Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyayl (Ailelie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailelie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Line Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8428) by lilyayl. 



> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocs-cry.livejournal.com/10791.html).

Laughter breaks loudly as the story ends and you, who are so interested in how people cope with such omnipresent despair, grin at me over the fire's flames. Your smile is infectious, reflected in your eyes, and they shine until I cannot help but chuckle, though softer than the crowd around us. We slip away together. You look up as we walk, fingers laced together, and study the stars. When I wonder aloud how you find so much joy, your steps pause, and you turn to me. Your eyes are serious now. "I can't be a good psychologist without it," you say. You lean forward, your lips brushing against mine, and then smile your secret at me. I draw you close, and tonight, your joy and mine become one.

\--end--


End file.
